


Hello, Mister Realtor

by shamelessllamapeanutthing



Series: Izzah's wolfstarbingoficlets [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Crush, First Meetings, Fluff, Love at First Sight, M/M, Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, Pining, Rockstar Sirius Black, mentions of childhood trauma, pretty lighthearted otherwise, realtor remus lupin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28073616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamelessllamapeanutthing/pseuds/shamelessllamapeanutthing
Summary: Sirius flirts with a stranger, snaps at his brother, and is late for a meeting. Not necessarily in said order.WolfStar meet cute.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Izzah's wolfstarbingoficlets [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044234
Comments: 6
Kudos: 60
Collections: Wolfstar Bingo 2020





	Hello, Mister Realtor

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt- Grimmauld Place

“-oh, and the realtor will be at Grimmauld at 1 tomorrow afternoon, and you _need_ to be there Sirius. The property is in _your_ name.”

Sirius groans.

“Why can’t you do it? I’ll sign whatever needs to be signed.”

Regulus sighs down the phone line, packing more exasperation in one breath than Sirius ever possibly could. That has always been something of a sore spot with the older Black brother, considering his entire brand is being the most gay, dramatic, and gorgeous guy in all of London and if his own brother can pose such a huge threat to one of those three titles the very moment he chooses to…

“We’ve tried that before it never works. You need to meet the bloke at least once. You own the bloody thing-…”

“Well, then I’ll put it in your name and you can deal with it.”

There’s a loud snort on the other side, and Sirius rolls his eyes, pretty sure he can quote his brother’s mini rant word for word, considering how many times he has heard it already.

“Hell will freeze over, and mommy dearest will ascend to the highest of heavens, before I, Regulus Black, let my name be attached to the house for a single second. I’ve said it before, I am saying it again. The house is yours to deal with, and if you don’t want it to be so for long, sell it. Get your ass over there tomorrow, see the realtor, let him strike the first deal he can find, and fucking sell it Sirius, come on. It shouldn’t be that hard, not even for you.”

“You- Jesus! Quit bitching, I get it-…”

“Well, if you did we won’t be having this conversation-…”

“Oh I am sorry, is it becoming too much for you? Are you going to be the one who has to go down there tomorrow?”

Regulus falls silent. The line remains connected, however. Sirius can tell because he can still hear the honking of the horns and the mindless chatter of the pedestrians on whatever street Regulus is walking down. Sirius hates it when Regulus calls him while he’s moving across the busier part of the city, and in the mean-but-not- _mean_ spirit that is peculiar to siblings, Regulus only ever calls Sirius when he’s right in the middle of what sounds to be all of the entire world’s traffic congested into one kilometre.

“Hey, I get it, okay? You don’t wanna face that house but Sirius neither do I and I love you, but I am going to be selfish this once. I am not going down there but one of us has to, and that’s going to be you. Dad made sure of that.”

Sirius closes his eyes and runs a hand down his face, loathe to detect a certain sort of desperation in Regulus’ voice, a desperation to stay far, far away from their childhood, that Sirius finds all too relatable like a bitter reminder of his failure.

… because the truth of the matter is, not only did their parents fail them, but Sirius failed Regulus too. He couldn’t protect his baby brother, no matter how hard he tried. Walburga and Orion only got crueler, more cunning, more manipulative with years and Sirius failed.

He failed, and he never wants to face the house which stood shielding all of that bitter history and pain from dilution at the hands of the outside world and the wondrous, _wondrous_ witch that is time, within its four walls, again.

“Like a last slap to my face. For the ride down to hell or wherever.” He drawls. Regulus sighs and it makes something quake in Sirius’ chest, most likely his heart.

“I’ll go down there tomorrow, okay? I’ll get rid of that thing, once and for all. Don’t worry about it.” Sirius says. He doesn’t give Regulus a chance to respond however, hastily hanging up.

…

It’s tomorrow, and Sirius is late.

It’s nearing two o’clock and whatever realtor Regulus managed to get a hold of this time, must have long left, but now that Sirius is on his way to Grimmauld, he can’t stop.

Last night after band practice, when he, Peter and James were sitting drinking to the inevitable, Peter had jokingly suggested Sirius should take a trip down to Grimmauld at least once before he meets the realtor, so that he could get any possible break-downs out of his system, and Sirius suspects his subconscious has taken the little rat’s words to heart and that’s why he is driving uncomfortably above the speed limit through London streets to Grimmauld fucking Place at thirty seven minutes past the time he was supposed to meet the realtor.

_Fuck._

He automatically swerves to his left down an alley, muscle memory prompting him to go park his motorcycle in the empty yard two house down Grimmauld like he used to when he was still living with his parents and they disapproved of everything that made Sirius, Sirius. He tries to tell himself he doesn’t need to hide his motorcycle anymore but his body doesn’t listen and when he realises the familiar empty lot is soothing the nerves Sirius hadn’t even acknowledged the presence of, he lets it be.

Resigning himself to walking down the familiar trail of shame, Sirius drudges forward, helmet in one hand and mobile phone in the other as he thumbs over to the number Regulus sent him earlier.

He hits it, listening to the phone ringing as he walks. Grimmauld Place comes in sight before the call is picked up and Sirius doesn’t let himself avert his gaze.

“Hello?” A very irate voice nearly barks at Sirius from the other end, and he knows he has his work cut out for him.

“Uhh, am I speaking to Remus Lupin?”

“Depends. Is that whom you called?” 

“I-…” Sirius frowns. “Yes?”

“Then why won’t you be?”

There’s an undercurrent of irritation in the man’s voice, and Sirius cringes a little. The ire, after all, may or may not be the fault of the stupid owner of Grimmauld Place that Remus Lupin was supposed to meet that afternoon, who just never showed up.

“Am I in turn speaking to a Mr. Black?”

“Yeah? Look mate,” Sirius holds up a hand as he runs across the street to his old house. “I am so sorry I am so late. Stuff came up, family stuff. Could we resched-…”

He is too busy feeling sheepish, and trying to make the same apparent to the realtor, to look where he is going, and he narrowly avoids the lamppost he almost ran headlong into but he sidesteps just in time, but not in the right place because he collides with somebody’s back.

“Shit! I am sorry, man-…”

The man turns, and words evaporate in thin air.

The title of the most gorgeous man in London has been snatched from Sirius and okay, as it turns out, he isn’t too mad about it.

The man in front of him, who’s mouth has dropped open in a mirror expression of Sirius’ own shock, has the softest brown curls Sirius has ever seen on anyone, and his eyes are a strangely light brown, very nearly amber. The tips of his ears and the high of his cheeks are red, possibly due to the cold, and he is wearing the most adorably high-school professor _ish_ maroon woollen sweater ever.

… and then he opens his mouth, and screeches.

“Sirius Black?!”

Sirius blinks, because _sure,_ people screaming once they recognise them might be the ultimate dream of him and his bandmates, but really, they are just starting out, are pretty underground and this isn’t a reality Sirius is yet familiar with.

“Aren’t you from the Marauders?! I am your biggest fan!”

Sirius can’t believe his luck, and apparently decides to botch it up, because the first thing he says is,

“You don’t look like you listen to indie rock.”

The man’s eyes widen even more and Sirius, torn between an intense need to coo at the stranger and kick himself, isn’t truly prepared for the tightening of the man’s expression that follows.

“Oh, so not only are you over half an hour late to pre-scheduled meetings, but you’re also rude to your fans. Nice to know.”

… wait.

Wait.

_What._

Sirius is going to murder Regulus, and then buy him a drink because this is simultaneously the best and the worst thing Regulus has ever done to him.

… and okay, _maybe_ , it’s qualifying for worst all because of Sirius and his stupid behaviour but he is not ready to accept that. His brain is already scrambling to hold it together in the face of this cutie.

_Remus Lupin._

Sirius decides it is hands down the best name that could be conjured, silly as he had initially thought it was.

“I am sorry. For being late. I truly am.” At least he was now. He conveniently left out the bullshit excuse about it being a family thing. He isn’t going to lie to Remus.

_Remus._

_Remus Black_

Sirius nearly squeals, and then almost slaps himself.

“And as for what I said, I am just not used to meeting fans in real life, off of my social media, or having fans at all to be honest. We’re really small right now.”

The line of Remus’ mouth remains tight, but his shoulders relax a little and Sirius doesn’t miss the way those brown eyes are having trouble lifting from the dip of his collarbones where it lays exposed in his v-neck shirt.

Deciding to take a chance, he steps closer. When Remus’ blush only deepens, he grins.

“Add that to the fact that I’ve never quite seen a man as beautiful as you, and can you really blame me for being completely unable to function for a second there?”

Remus’ mouth falls open in a soft gasp again, and Sirius has a fair amount of trouble keeping himself from kissing the cute curve of his full lower lip.

“Here, I’ll take responsibility. How about I make it up to you with a drink, or coffee if you prefer. Hell, we should grab lunch and then it’ll nearly be dinnertime. Maybe we could visit a museum or that carnival downtown or whatever, and then have dinner, too and then-…”

He is rambling, he _knows,_ but incredulous as Remus still looks, he has now started laughing and _hoo boy,_ if Sirius wasn’t a goner before, he is now.

“I am usually smoother than this.” He mutters to himself, finally clicking the phone line shut.

“That’s sad.” Remus says. He is grinning now, and his face has a dimple and _shit_ , Sirius hadn’t realised but he has been blushing all this time, too.

“Why is that sad?”

Remus’ smile broadens and he fucking _boops_ Sirius’ nose with a finger.

Sirius thinks he is going to die.

“Because you won’t be half as cute if you were.”

Sirius chuckles a little because Remus is now flirting back and Regulus may or may not be some English version of Cupid.

“Now, I have another meeting in an hour so I can’t grab lunch but you should call me to reschedule the meeting and maybe we can… pick it up from there, I don’t know.” 

Remus shrugs and lifts a hand to massage the back of his neck. Sirius can physically _feel_ his own eyes lighting up in excitement.

“Yeah, yeah that’d be awesome. I can work with that, totally.”

“Alright then.” Remus smiles.

“Alright.” Sirius nods like an idiot and watches Remus get into his own car and drive away, still grinning, all his teeth on display like a schoolboy with a crush.

… _and he doesn’t give a shit._ His heart is thundering in the best way possible, and he decides he’s fine with acting like a dork if the result was a possible date with Remus.

Before he turns back to leave, his eyes land on the tall house in front of him and as much as he had never expected it’d happen, he grins.

Bathed under the sunlight on this crisp winter afternoon, leagues out of the shadow of Walburga and Orion Black Grimmauld Place doesn’t look all that demonic and for the first time in his entire life, it rouses no trepidation inside Sirius’ heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and lemme know what you thought???
> 
> Come scream at me about Harry Potter on [my Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/shamelessllamapeanutthing)


End file.
